Update:Quick Poll - Design an Emote
Last week we hosted our very first Design an Emote competition, giving you the opportunity to act out, describe or draw an emote which would feature in Solomon’s General Store! We’ve received a flood of entries and have been blown away at the detail and quality of the entries we’ve received. It’s been incredibly difficult for us to shortlist our top 5 submissions! The following emotes are available to vote for on the homepage via the Quick Poll, so take a look at the descriptions below and go vote for your favourite one! ---- Idea: Corruption Overview: Fending off a hand with a mind of its own! Description: :The player starts to perform a heroic salute when their hand turns into a devilishly dark purple and starts moving on its own. The player's evil hand reaches for their face but they are able to catch it, but not hold it back. :The player is then forced to thrust it away from themselves, grab a sword and slice it off. Stunned, the player looks at their hand on the floor and wipes the sweat off their brow. :Suddenly, the hand jumps up and grabs the player’s face. A tussle then ensues, only ending when the player slices the hand neatly in two down the middle, and brandishes their sword in the air. -- Idea: RuneScape Through the Ages Overview: An emote to show how RuneScape has progressed through time. Description: :The player walks up to a giant grandfather clock, looking at it briefly. :The player then looks around and knocks on the face of it which makes the door fly open. From the inside of the clock mini versions of old random events climb out: discontinued content and Old School items. All of the items span RuneScape's life, from beginning to now. :The items are scattered on the floor all around you. After most items have fallen out of the clock the hands spin round and suck all the items back in and the clock falls back and disappears. -- Idea: Gymnastics Overview: An impressive acrobatic, tumbling emote. Description: :It starts with a spin... Then a jump... Followed by a tumble… And finally a double flip with a 1/2 twist, and a typical gymnastics landing, complete with bow. -- Idea: Lute Smash Overview: Smashing up a lute, rock and roll style. Description: :The player picks up a lute and plays it for a couple of seconds. :While this is happening a rock crab walks past and settles down in front of them. When they are done playing, they smash the lute on the rock crab, splintering it and making sparks fly, in the style of old rock bands. -- Idea: ‘Old Skool’ Dancing Overview: The player busts some ‘old skool’ dance moves. Description: :The player starts with the running man, then moonwalks away a few tiles. The player then drops into the worm and travels back to their starting position before bouncing back up on to their feet. Want to know more about the entries? Head on over to the forum thread. ---- Thank you to everyone who participated in this event and sent in their entries – we really hope to run similar competitions in the future. Remember, this emote will be available via the Solomon’s General Store in game so vote carefully! The poll stays open until 12:00 GMT on Thursday the 20th of February. Best of luck to the top 5 - get voting! Thanks, RuneScape Community Team